Potential
by Trisana Kara
Summary: Oneshot. Drusilla muses on the light she created within Angel, Spike, Xander, and Wesley.


A/N: Came to me while musing over Angel and Spike, how their tied for the Shanshu prophecy in the beginning of Season Five, and the theories of Spike being the first male slayer when he came back to life in the Angel series. Somehow that led to Drusilla trading blood with both of them, and 'Kitten'. Came to life from there.

Possibly a prequel to another story that I thought of, which gives that story a new plot twist.

William's special. Daddy's special. I'm special.

The stars told me that. When I was little girl the stars told me I was special. I was strong. I was a champion.

The stars talked to me, they said I had a great destiny, my blood would save the Earth.

Before Daddy came to me, a man came. The Watcher, watching me. He told Mama and Papa I had _potential._ That I was special, strong, a warrior of light. He tried to take me, take me away from Mama and Papa. I fought, and I screamed. The stars told me not to go, I had to stay there.

The Watcher-man took me in the middle of the night. He wouldn't let me scream for Mama and Papa. The ropes bound me to tight, the cloth covered my mouth. The day after he let me out, to eat. I took a knife from him. The pretty red blood scared me, so I ran.

Mama and Papa welcomed me home, and asked how I escaped.

I told them the stars told me how.

When I came into my maiden-hood, I had dreams. Miss Edith came to me then. She told me she was the first of my kind. She said she was the first slayer.

I saw the men in the mines, and all the pretty blood, and they sent me away. To the white place, to make me good again.

The white place was nice. Then Daddy came. He made the soft white place all pretty red, when I danced to the spirit's screams.

Daddy made me one with him, took my blood and gave me his. He had some of me inside him.

He had the _potential_.

Miss Edith died that day, and came back. Newer, stronger, mine. She whispered about the pretty red blood, and sang about the lambs… I sing with her sometimes.

Daddy, Grandmum, and I danced to the screams of the dead for many years. We met girls with weapons, just like me. They were with the Watcher-men, who told me I had _potential._

I hate them. They have the old Miss Edith and I do not. They walk in the sun and I do not. They can love while I can not.

The stars talk to me and not them. That makes me happy.

Daddy danced to the screams of the living, while I danced for the dead. All the pretty red raining down…

I found William then, in England. Burning his words for the demon-woman, not yet a demon. William the Bloody. The stars told me to take him, make him mine as Daddy did for me.

I took his blood and he took mine. He had it now too. I could see it. The _potential._

Our family danced to the screams, making more and more and more.

We went to the gypsies then. Darla gave the gypsy princess to Daddy while I screamed in despair. I saw what could happen. We lost Daddy then, the bad gypsies cursed him and I knew. I didn't tell though, because I'm daddies little girl. He loves me still, yet he says no. I see his lies upon his tongue.

His _potential_ shines through. He's like the mean little girls with their weapons in the sun, listening to the old Miss Edith in their pretty little heads.

Then Daddy left, and it was just William, my Spikey, Darla, and me.

Darla left too, left to join the Master beneath the ground.

Spikey and me left together, traveling the world. I got sick then, so very sick. I needed Daddy to help me get better. We left for the Mouth of Hell, where the Master lay 'neath the sun.

I felt Darla's ashes hit the ground, they made me scream in anger. Then the wicked little girl with her crossbow shattered the Master as he rose from beneath the Earth. She had the _potential _too, just like Daddy and William and me.

I watched the Slayer-girl, the Watcher-man, and the Willow. Then I found the Kitten. His strength shone through, marking him a champion.

I made the Kitten invite me in, during the darkest hours of the night. I gave him my blood, the _potential._

Kitten forgot, he made himself forget. But he still had the _potential_. It shines in him. The _potential_ makes him remember the warrior, and the puppy. He doesn't tell, he dares not. If he does the Slayer-girl will take it all away.

Daddy was there too, with the wicked Slayer-girl. He lied to me, said he doesn't love his little girl. I can see his lies upon his tongue and in his eyes. The stars tell me he's lying. Daddy loves his little girl.

Daddy lost his curse then, and we killed Gypsy-girl, and left her with Watcher-man so he could feel her dead screams.

Then the Willow brought back the curse, and the Slayer-girl sent him to the dark place. Wicked Slayer, made Daddies light go out.

Spikey took me away, and the stars told me to leave him, so he could find his _potential_. I felt it in the Earth when Daddy came back from the bad place. Daddy, William, and Kitten's _potential_ all in the Earth.

Daddy didn't know of his, he went to the City of Angels.

Kitten found his, but kept it secret from the wicked, selfish Slayer-girl.

William found his, and became a champion using it.

They will all come together someday, with the Watcher-man called Wesley, whom I gave _potential_ too.

They will all come together, and find truth within the lightning child and the Dog Star.

The stars tell me so.


End file.
